Christmas with Beverly
by Monica D. Watson
Summary: Sherlock takes a nasty fall and finds himself in Amercia during Christmas of 2005 in the home of a girl named Beverly Lestrade. Totally based off the original stories. The only thing I took from the others is the Deerstalker hat.
1. The fall

Disclaimer: Ok. Ok. The only people I own in this fic are Beverly Lestrade and her friends.

* * *

I'm not really sure how it happened. That day started off like any other day. There had been a strange murder in London and by strange I mean it looked strange to the untrained eye but was indeed very simple. Scotland yard was clueless about the murder and had called me in on the case. 

It looked like I was alone on the job. Lestrade and the other inspectors were clueless and Waston was on one of his travels not to be back for several weeks. Of course I know that if I had wrote him and told him of the case he would come right back to lend a helping hand. Not that I needed it or anything of that sort.

After examining the murder scene I decided that it wasn't worth my time to stand about there. It was nearly Christmas time and a thin layer of snow was coating the city. It was no the kind of weather someone wanted to be standing outside in. Around noon I began my walk back to the flat.

Due to the fact I couldn't feel the wetness of the snow beneath my feet I wasn't aware of the amount of water I was going to track into the house. I started to walk up the flight of stairs when I heard Mrs. Hudson yelling up at me.

"Mister Holmes!" she yelled.

Oh my. I thought at once. Mrs. Hudson was a pretty clean woman and I was sure to have to drenched her floor and stairs with water. I jerked my body around quickly so that I could look down at the stairs at her. The quick motion did not mix well with the wet surface I was standing on.

Before I had caught hand of the situation my feet had slipped from beneath me and I started to fall down the stairs. Even though it was happening in what seemed to be slow motion I still couldn't stop the fall. Each step smashed into a different part of my body. The sixteen step got my head, the fifteen slammed into my side, and fourteen gave my head some more damage.

By the time I reached the bottom of the steps my world was spinning around me and everything was starting to go dark. I could barely make out Mrs. Hudson's form.

"Oh my!" she yelled and I could hear her running for help.

The thought that she was going to go get help was such a comfort that I allowed to darkness to engulf my vision and pull me into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. My first chapters are often very short. The next one will be longer. Feedback is always helpful. 


	2. Welcome to America

I didn't open my eyes when I first came to. It was a habit of mine to take in the details of the room I was in before I opened my eyes each morning. Despite the fact the details of my living space didn't change from day to day in any major way it heightened the senses to practice such a habit day to day.

At once I knew I was not in any room in my flat. Little details gave that away. The heat that was in the room was not coming from one side of the room like a single fireplace would cause it to. Heat was coming from all sides and smoothing me in it's embrace. I was partly covered with a blanket so that could explain some of the warmth.

The second thing that gave it away was a smell in the air. It was at my best guess a woman's perfume that I had not smelt before. Since it was a new smell that gave away that someone a woman I didn't know was sitting near me. It couldn't have been a doctor since not that many women practice medicine. The only reasonable thing that could be responsible for these two new things was I was in a new place.

Happy with my deduction I opened my eyes and I was right. The room I found myself in was a sitting room that I had never before been in. A glance to my side revealed a strange woman reading a paperback book and another quick glance around the room proved there was no fireplace. My eyes went back to the woman. It didn't seem the woman had noticed me because her eyes hadn't moved from her book.

This woman was more a girl than a woman. Her face was mostly hidden by the book she was reading but I could see her brown hair over the top of the book. The girl's long thin fingers were wrapped around the edge of the book and were holding it unnecessarily tight. The reason for this was sure enough to be nervousness due to the condition of the man lying so near to her. To my surprise she wasn't wearing a dress. I could see she was wearing light blue trousers.

She must have finally discovered that I was looking at her because she slowly lowered the book. When the book was finally lowered so that she held in her lap I took in the rest of profile. The stranger had large brown eyes that seemed a bit too close together and a short but confident looking nose. Below her nose were two tightly pressed together lips.

My eyes traveled down even lower to see she was wearing a shirt like I had never seen before. The words 'Group X' were printed across the front in large white letters. This words didn't make any sense to me at all.

"How are you feeling?" she asked setting the book aside.

"A tad dizzy," I said placing a hand on my head.

I felt a large knot that I knew would been there for a few days if not weeks. There wasn't the pain I had expected when I awoke but I did find myself feeling dizzy. The room was a little shaky but was slowly balancing it's self out.

"I found you on the street when I got home from work the other day," she explained. "You were knocked out cold so I brought you inside."

"And I thank you very much so," I said with a nod. "May I inquire as to what your name is?"

She looked at me with a slightly confused look on her face before she answered my question.

"The name is Beverly Lestrade," she said smiling and extending her hand. "But my friends call me Bev. What's your name?"

"So nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand. "I'm pretty familiar with the Lestrade family myself. My name is Sherlock Holmes and I'm sure you've heard all about me."

"Holmes?" Beverly questioned and her eyebrow knitted together in thought. "That name rings a bell. You wouldn't be related to John Holmes would you?"

Apparently the question was meant to be something funny because she began to laugh to herself. When she saw I wasn't laughing she stopped the laughter. I really didn't see what was so funny.

"I'm sorry," she said shaking her head. "But the name Sherlock Holmes sure does ring a bell. I feel like I've heard it before. Oh well. Once I stop trying to think of it it will come to me. While I'm thinking about it do you have any family that I should call. I'm sure someone is wondering where you are. You've been here a few days."

"The only one who is bond to be wondering where I am is my landlady Mrs. Hudson. Watson won't be back for some time now," I explained. "Well since you found me on the street my home can't be that far away from here. It's number 221b. I'm sure it's just the next one down."

"I'm afraid not," Beverly said shaking her head. "My address is 34 Clark pond road. There's no 221b anywhere near here and I've never heard of anyone named Mrs. Hudson."

Worry was starting to set in. I couldn't be that far away from home? I had passed at the bottom of the stairs. In the condition I was in I couldn't have done more than crawl a few inches. I couldn't have traveled any considerable amount of distance after the fall I took.

"Don't worry," she said standing up from her chair. "I'm going to call the police and see if anyone reported someone like you missing."

I turned and watched her walk out of the room. I took this chance to again examine the room in more detail. I took a chance a pushed back the blanket that was covering me. Underneath I was dressed in a black robe that seemed a little plain to me. I got to my feet and took a few steps. Those first few steps were like those of a infants, slow and shaky.

After those first few steps I felt more like myself. My curious eyes couldn't help but seek out everything in the room. There a heavily decorated Christmas tree was in front of large windows on the wall opposite where I had been lying down. On the next wall to the right was what appeared to be a picture frame except that there was no picture in the rather large frame. There was only darkness. My eyes moved away from the strange thing along the rest of the wall. A bookshelf had been built into the rest of the wall. Books of every size and shape littered the shelves. I had just started to run my hands along the spines when Beverly walked back into the room.

"You shouldn't be up," she said at once. "You need to rest."

I knew that I was fine but I always knew that was no way to argue with a woman when it came to such matters. Without a word I walked over to the couch and laid back down.

"Did you find out anything from the police?" I asked when she fell silent.

"No one has been reported missing anywhere near here in the last week," she explained sitting down in her chair. "I called two different police stations in Portland."

"Portland?" I asked. "I've never heard of such a place."

"You've never heard of Portland Maine?" she asked in a surprised voice. "I thought everyone knew about it."

"Maine?" I questioned and felt myself getting even more confused. "Where in God's name is Maine?"

"It's the lobster state," she said. "We're right below the east side of Canada."

"State?" I stammered. "As in the United States?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Beverly asked. "Where'd you think you were?"

"London England," I explained.

My answer must have been funny because she started to laugh.

* * *

I could not help but sneak a John Holmes joke in there. If anyone reading this doesn't know how he is I'll tell you. He was a major porno star. 


	3. McDonalds?

"You're a long way from London," Beverley explained once she got hold of her laughter. "I'm sorry for laughing but this sounds crazy."

"You aren't the only one thinking this is crazy," I said shaking my head. "It just doesn't make any sense at all. It has to be some kind of joke."

Her eyebrows suddenly knitted together in thought and it looked like something large had just crossed her mind.

"What was the date when you took the fall?" she asked in a low voice.

"December seventeenth eighteen-" I started but I didn't get a chance to finish the date.

"Eighteen?" she questioned. "Clearly you have the year wrong."

"Pardon me?" I asked. "I may not venture into sociality much but I do know what year it is."

"I don't know how to tell you this Sherlock but the year is two thousand five," she said taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What?" I asked as my mouth dropped open.

I was in America during the year 2005. Somehow I had managed to skip over a hundred years. Watson will never believe this when I tell him. That if I get to tell him. If I was really a hundred years in the future how would I get back to my own time.

"You really think you're from the 1800 hundreds," Beverley said her eyes widening. "I thought it was a joke."

"No joke," I said with a snort. "Somehow the blow I took the head threw me into the future."

"That's crazy," she said looking away from me. "I think I know what's really going on here."

"You do?" I asked.

"Of course," the girl looked back at me. "You hit your head and now you think you're from the past."

"You're saying that I'm making this up?" I asked in a slightly raised voice.

"I'm not trying to offend you," she said quickly. "It's just that sometimes after a fall like you took people will believe things are true that could never be true. It's a mental thing. I don't really know much about it but I've read about it in school before."

"So you are suggesting that I am suffering from an illusion?" I questioned.

"I mean it in the best way possible," Beverley said. "I'm saying that you've suffered major head trauma and that it might take a little while before you sort yourself out."

I shook my head closing my eyes and trying to sort everything out. It didn't look like I was going to be able to. My trip to the future was something that I didn't understand and there was little that I didn't understand.

"Are you hungry?" Beverley asked out of no where.

The sudden breaking of the silence by the woman in the room caused me to open my eyes. Even though I hadn't thought I was hungry I suddenly became hungry at Beverly's words. Food seemed like a really good idea.

"Yes," I said sitting up. "Now that you mention it I am hungry."

"I'm not much of a cook," she explained with a small laugh. "So I hope you don't mind eating at McDonalds."

"McDonalds?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Uh…it's as restaurant," Beverley said standing up from her chair. "It's fast food but I love it. I'll get your hat and coat."

Beverley walked out of the living room leaving me alone once again. If she hadn't returned right away I would have slipped off into thought. There was so much to think about and not enough time to do it. I was in a strange place, a strange time, and was getting ready to eat at a place I had never heard of.

She returned a few seconds later with my coat and hat. I took off the robe and replaced it with the coat. When I put the hat on my head Beverley tilted her head at me and gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked.

All she did was shake her head slightly as if she was debating something in her head. We walked together in silence out of the living room and down the hallway. To my surprise the hallway was pretty bare. I had expected it to be as decorated at the living room. We walked out the front door and onto the street.

What I saw was once again not what I expected. A snow covered scene was laid out before me. There were only a few houses along the street. I thought that she said that she lived in the city.

"I do," she said as if she could read my mind. "But this is just the quiet part. I'm afraid that we're going to have to walk. I haven't had a car for years. It cost way to much to have them in the city."

"Makes sense," I said even though I had barely understood.

Without another word we walked down the side walk. Only a few minutes had passed before we left the quiet part and got into the real city. There were buildings everywhere with signs and names that I didn't recognize at all. The streets were lined with people and cars like I had never seen before.

"Welcome to the city," she said with a laugh. "You're really acting like you've never seen anything like this before."

"I haven't," was all I said.

Beverley seemed happy with my answer because she turned her attention back to the buildings in front of her. She walked up to a yellow and red building that bore the words McDonalds in large yellow letters. Despite the fact I was a bit nervous my curiosity got the best of me and I started to walk a little faster.

Even though I had never felt the emotion called love towards anyone besides my family I couldn't help but be a gentleman around women. I opened the door for Beverley more out of habit than anything and followed her inside.

Restaurants in London, during my time that is, are usually packed with people. This restaurant only had a few people and from the looks of them they were young people. One of them gave me a strange look as I walked past with Beverley. She was headed towards the counter so I followed.

"Hi Bev," a woman behind the counter said. "The usual"  
"Yes," she answered with a nod.

The woman noticed me for the first time and sent me a rather large smile.

"Who is this?" she asked looking back at Beverley. "How dare you bring a new boyfriend in here without telling me first?"

I only smiled and looked away at her words. Even though her words were untrue they were indeed flattering. Even though I would never entertain the thought of dating this young woman she would still make some lucky guy a great girlfriend.

"He isn't my boyfriend Sally," Beverley said coloring slightly. "He's just a friend and his name is Sherlock."

"Well what will your 'friend' be having?" she asked shaking her head. 

"A number one," Bev said.

"Alright then," Sally said punching something into the box in front of her. She looked up suddenly. "Wait…did you say Sherlock?"

"She did," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she laughed slightly. "Your parents must have had a strange sense of humor."

I didn't know how to respond to that Why did my parents have to have a strange sense of humor to name me Sherlock? I didn't get a chance to say anything back.

"Lay off," Beverly said narrowing her eyes at her friend.

Sally walked away into back of the restaurant without another word. I looked at my friend with a questioning look.

"If she bugs you or ask questions you don't like just tell her to lay off," she advised. "Sometimes she doesn't know when to shut up."

I simply laughed at that because I didn't know what else to say. We stood against the counter in silence for what seemed like forever. In reality we only stood there no more than ten minutes. Our food came on a tray. Beverley picked up the tray and walked across to the restaurant to a table in the corner. We sat down and she started to eat right way. I looked down at my food in mild confusion.

Mrs. Hudson would never had called what was in front of me a meal. There was large cardboard contained holding a large amount of French fries that looked like they would break into tiny pieces if I so much as touched them. There was what looked like a beef burger sitting on the table but it was unlike any beef burger I had seen before. It was slopping and a loud amount of a grease was sweeping out of it.

"What's wrong?" Beverly asked when she saw I wasn't touching my food.

"What is this?" I questioned looking up at her.

"It's a hamburger and fries," she said laughing slightly. "I know you've eaten a hamburger before."

"They didn't look like this," I said poking the hamburger with one of my fingers.

"Try it," she urged. "You'll like it."

I wasn't sure that I would like it but I couldn't help try it. It may one day be the fall of me but I just can't help trying out new things. I picked up the hamburger and took a bite. I knew there were other things on the hamburger but all I could taste was grease and meat. To my surprise it tasted good. Beverley laughed when she saw I was enjoying the meal.

"Man I have got so many things to show you."

I didn't really know what she talking about but I couldn't help but get excited at her words. 


End file.
